Switch
by WinterDrake
Summary: A prisoner who spends most days in isolation is once again visited by his jailer.
1. Chapter 1

**Switch**

"Someone will learn the truth eventually. They'll find me." The voice was not as unwavering as it once had been. The year spent in this prison slowly destroying that once steadfast belief. The man really said it aloud to try and convince himself that it would surely happen.

"It would be very difficult. I have you hidden away far too well. No one but I has access to this place... And who would know to look for you?" A dark haired man responded like he had said something like this many times before. And he had. He sat outside the man's prison, albeit one furnished rather comfortably for a prisoner. It was more akin to an apartment that any cell.

There was a bathroom, kitchen, living room, bedroom, a study overflowing with books and even a room containing an assortment of exercise equipment. The kitchen had no stove, but most other electronic gadgets were there. The living room was missing one wall and instead had bars installed to keep the imprisoned inside. There were no windows to be seen, all light coming from artificial lights. The walls of the apartment and outside room were made of a cold, shiny metal that was impossible to break through.

Three MTs stood at attention outside the cell, along the far wall. Their gazes were continuously focused on the prison at all hours of the day. Two cameras situated on either corner also monitored the imprisoned as well. The soft humming of several machines blocking access to the Armiger and innate magics was audible, though the confined man was ignorant of that purpose.

"Even well laid plans will one day fall apart. You can't keep that act up forever." The imprisoned man insisted, moving forward to grip the bars of his prison that separated the two men. His red-violet hair fell over his eyes. The mechanical collar, that subdued even the powers of the Starscourge in its host and kept track of its owner, around his neck glinted in the artificial light of the room. It could even shock and incapacitate the wearer if needed.

"Hmm? I do believe I can. And I will." The dark haired man responded, unconcerned. He smirked at the one locked up. The sight of that confidant expression made the prisoner furious.

"Ardyn, you son of a bitch! Let me out of here!" Noctis Lucis Caelum, in a body not his own, finally snapped and demanded. He hated this body, it was too big, too unfamiliar, too _tainted. _He could feel the Starscourge underneath his skin. He felt sick all the time. It was much worse than what he felt as a child after he had been infected by the daemon Marilith. How had this man survived like this? How was Noctis surviving?

"It is always strange to see such vulgar words come out of my own mouth." Ardyn, in Noctis's body, chuckled.

"Fix this!" Noctis demanded, even knowing his demands were useless. "Switch us back!"

"I don't believe I will. And you have no means to make me." Ardyn responded lightly. "I am greatly enjoying what should have been mine from the beginning."

Noctis scoffed. He opened his mouth to speak when Ardyn cut him off.

"Ah, I am not done there, dear boy. It really isn't just because of my own desires that I refuse. I wholeheartedly wish to make sure this world thrives, with _me_ as King."

Noctis remained silent, knowing where the conversation was heading. Where it had gone many times. It always made him feel such anger. Such despair.

Such jealousy.

"I've mentioned before, but your father has been quite proud as of late. Seeing his son grow and mature enough that he has finally taken up his responsibilities as Crown Prince. He's even gifted me this." Ardyn chuckled, slipping something out of his pocket to show the imprisoned man.

Noctis gasped, his unfamiliar hands tightening on the bars in his shock. He quickly realized what he was doing and relaxed his grip, not wanting to set off the anti-escape system again. It had taken many painful and humiliating experiences to learn he could not force or break the bars. They would react to his attempt with just a severe shock if he was lucky. If not, the MTs outside would join in afterwards and shoot him with whatever they hand in hand. Tasers, stun guns and even tranquilizers, those metal abominations had everything they needed to subdue him. The collar around his neck could even do the job if needed. Even the room itself could release a gas that could knock him out in less than a minute. Noctis had already experienced this many times, from trying to escape or from not listening to Ardyn.

Noctis looked at the item in Ardyn's hand again. It was the _crown._ His father had given that man the symbol of the King of Lucis. After little more than a year of this _impostor_ taking over his body?

"He refuses to take off the Ring, allowing himself to continue _that_ burden. But I do not mind. It will one day be mine, with a little patience. Until then, Regis has shown me that he trusts me to take his place should anything befall him." Ardyn smiled at Noctis. The former Prince flinched at his last words, eyes widening. Seeing this, Ardyn added. "Oh, you do think the worst of me. I will not harm him."

"I wonder why I'd think that." Noctis spat, anger, jealousy and the beginning of despair raging within him. "It's not like you haven't done anything wrong like _lock me up for over a year_, right?"

Ardyn rolled his eyes and continued talking as if he hadn't heard that response.

"Even the Council that once thought you so useless has been on my side. They've been all but singing my praises. As you've likely seen, I've single handedly stopped the war with Niflheim, freeing both Accordo and Tenebrae from their grasp and saving the Oracle from the enemy. The young woman has been rather distraught with the loss of her canine companions, her guardian and even the Gods she held in such high regard. I just _couldn't_ stop Niflheim before they murdered the physical forms of every Astral save Bahamut. I've also-"

"_Shut up._" Noctis growled. He didn't want to hear this. He already knew this from watching the news on the television in the living room. It stung worse to hear it from that man's mouth. From _his own _mouth. With _his own _voice.

"Why? Don't you wish to know how well I've been doing in your body?" Ardyn smirked once again. Noctis clenched his teeth at the sight, wanting nothing more than to be able to smack that look off of that face. Ardyn continued to speak as Noctis seethed in his anger. "Ignis has been very pleased with you. He's declared that I will make a fine King, one to be remembered for the ages. Gladio has been boasting about you to both his father and Cor, informing them of how much you've improved and how far you've come from the spoiled Prince you had once been. He's delighted to be your Shield. All three of those men are very impressed with you. Even your dear friend Prompto has been very ecstatic. He's very happy you've been encouraging him in his dream of becoming a photographer. He was so very grateful when he proclaimed me the 'very best friend anyone could have asked for'."

Noctis shut his eyes as Ardyn spoke. That wasn't Noctis they were all proud of. _Why couldn't they see that?_

"Would you really spoil all of that?" Ardyn asked when he received no response. "You could have never brought them the same joy I have. The boy returning where there was once a man would just be a disappointment."

Noctis opened his eyes but just them to the floor, still unable to speak. The news showed how well 'Noctis' had done. For everyone. And no one had questioned any of it. Or saw that something strange was going on. Everyone one loved _him_.

"And I believe you should know, even the _almighty_ Bahamut has agreed not to interfere in this. As long as the Darkness is cleansed, he will play along even if he abhors me so. It's rather amusing." Ardyn chuckled.

Noctis started. Bahamut had spoken to Ardyn? And… Even he would leave him here? What about the Prophecy? Wasn't Noctis the Chosen King who would banish the Darkness?

As if reading his thoughts, Ardyn said. "You are still unaware of the role you were once set to play. I shall reveal that to you... In time. Do not worry over it any longer as it is now mine."

"... So they don't need me?" Noctis asked, his voice sounding pathetic even to his own ears.

"No, you _poor _child. You are no longer needed. I am the Chosen now. I am a better heir, a better son, and will soon be a better _King_, than you could have ever been. You father loves me. Your friends love me. Your people love me. The Gods will even stand at my side as they have no other option. I will be King, one revered by the world over. You could have never accomplished this." Ardyn announced. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Ardyn could see the telltale glistening of Noctis's eyes. What had once been his own eyes. Both men were silent for some time, the humming of machinery the only sound in the room.

Noctis spent the silence thinking of how things came to be this way. He should have realized something was off. He had noticed strange incidents before he came to be imprisoned.

First, an entire wing of the Citadel had been destroyed by a fire. The buildings had been rebuilt quickly but all the workers had been killed in various accidents not very long afterwards. It had been strange. The citizens had begun rumors that it was retribution from the Gods because the builders had offended them in some way.

After that, the Noctis had been getting the feeling he was being watched, something he felt often as the heir of Lucis, but nothing had felt as consistent or as sinister as this. He kept an eye out and noticed how certain people would look at him, far more than was comfortable and far more often than normal.

From a boy sitting at the arcade, staring not at the game Noctis and Prompto were playing but at the former Prince himself for their entire stay. To a random glaive that would just happen to be around wherever Noctis wandered in the Citadel. Not always the same person but it was odd that he was being watched so closely in his own home. Even the housekeeper, who seemed to take far too long while in his room and asked him far too many questions. The elderly man had been too eager, putting Noctis ill at ease whenever he dropped by his room.

Many people in his life had acted odd that year, not remembering conversations or not remembering places Noctis was sure he saw them at. The former Prince remembered seeing one of his father's glaives at a party at the Citadel. The next time he saw him, Noctis asked how he enjoyed it. The man had been puzzled, responding that Noctis must be confusing him for someone else as he had not been on duty that day. But Noctis was certain that it was the same man.

Things like that didn't happen often enough for Noctis to become concerned. The young man really did believe stress was getting to him at the time. He had moved back into the Citadel after finishing school, trying his best to be the Prince everyone wanted him to be.

Now looking back on his experiences, Noctis wondered how many of these people had been Ardyn? Watching him, speaking with him, learning more about him. Just so he could _become _him. It was terrifying to realize the extent of what Ardyn was capable of, of what he had planned, of what he had executed so successfully.

The young man hadn't thought anything wrong in his life, not until he ate dinner alone in his room one night. It didn't take long for whatever drugs laced in his meal to kick in. There wasn't even a chance to call for help and Noctis only had time to glimpse someone else in his room before everything went dark. When the young man next awoke, it was in this prison with his own body standing outside.

Ardyn had some strange power to take on the forms of others, something it seemed like he no longer could do in Noctis's body. Noctis could never call upon any sort of magic in Ardyn's body so it must have been some sort of technology from Niflheim, he surmised. It seemed like Ardyn's former body was just a regular human, albeit one heavily infected by the Starscourge. Sometimes, on really bad days or when Noctis was fairly upset or angry, a black sludge would begin to seep out of him. It trickled out from his eyes, ears, mouth and nose. Noctis had been horrified when he realized it was the Scourge.

Ardyn was right that no one would be looking for Noctis. Because no one knew that he was missing at this time. That was Ardyn. He had once been the Chancellor of Niflheim but was deemed MIA the day after Noctis found himself in this prison. But that news was nothing the people of Lucis cared about. What they cared about was 'Noctis', and the growth he slowly began to show after that. It seemed like Ardyn took to the public like Noctis never could.

Several months after the Chancellor's disappearance, both the Emperor Ledolas and Verstael Besithia of Niflheim were said to have gone insane. Both taking their army, the humans and Magitek, to defeat the slumbering Gods.

They succeeded in taking down Titan, Ramuh, and even Leviathan in the depths of the ocean. Shiva had already been defeated years ago, but they made sure to destroy her frozen corpse on their way to face the other Gods. In the end, the Gods had been defeated, even as they awoke and tried to fight back, but Niflheim's massive army had been reduced to almost nothing.

Afterwards, both Ledolas and Verstael had completely disappeared, leaving their nation in chaos. Niflheim had been far easier to handle after that. And 'Noctis' had been the one to deal with them in a blaze of glory. And from there, he had done so much more.

The world now loved the heir of Lucis.

… And it hurt to know that it wasn't really _him._ That Ardyn was right to say that Noctis would have never been capable of it. He was right to say his friends and family would be disappointed if they were to switch back.

"... I hate it here. I can't stand it." Noctis finally spoke, eyes closed and his head now pressing against the bars. He didn't ask for his body back. He had felt it for a while that maybe Ardyn was right. "I just want out. Can you just let me out of here?"

The former Prince wasn't exactly sure who Ardyn was. Or what technology he used to be able to switch bodies with another man. But it seemed like he wanted to do _good_... Even if the means to be able to do that had been to imprison someone else.

All Noctis could glean from what Ardyn sometimes revealed was that he had been infected by the Starscourge, something that Noctis now was. That he believed the throne of Lucis was owed to him, and that was one of the reasons why he had done this. That he seemed to know way more about the past and about the bloodline of Lucis than anyone should. That he held no love of the Gods. And that he knew about the Prophecy and even hinted about knowing something important Noctis didn't.

But it was beginning to feel as if none of that mattered. Ardyn had swore that he would leave Eos a better place. Everything he'd done of the news showed that. Maybe it was right for him to stay as the Prince. And one day the King.

But Noctis still wanted out. The year in this place had been dreadful, even if he lived far more comfortably than he felt he deserved for being a nobody.

"Nothing I can do for that, my boy. Even if I believed you wouldn't try to run back to your friends and family, your body is a walking disaster. You'd put _my_ people at risk by being allowed to roam about." Ardyn denied him.

"And whose fault is that? I didn't ask for this!" Noctis tried to argue, even knowing it was futile.

"Neither did I. I just had the means to take myself out of _that_ situation."

"At my expense."

"Do not worry. Your freedom will come one day." Ardyn promised as if it made everything better. "In the meantime, I will return later with some of our favorite dishes. I haven't dined with you in some time. I do have some rather interesting stories to tell of our friends."

Noctis sighed and slowly nodded his head in agreement. He _hated _him but… Even if it was Ardyn, someone to talk to was nicer than the silence. Ardyn didn't always try to hurt him emotionally like he had today, sometimes he really was okay to talk to. And the former Prince was desperate for any scrap of information he could get about his friends and family_._

"Oh, and I shall endeavor to bring some more of those comics and video games you seemed to enjoy so much." The dark haired man stated. "You really should learn to appreciate your circumstances. You stay here is not nearly as miserable as you make it out to be."

"... Right." Noctis knew it could have been worse. He could have been killed, or just imprisoned in an actual cell for the rest of his life. Noctis was living rather comfortably, all things considered. And his father was alright. His friends were alright. His Kingdom was thriving. The world was _safe_.

But Noctis just _couldn't _take being in here. With no one but Ardyn to talk to when he decided to visit. Usually it was just the MTs he saw all day. The three outside his cell and a fourth that would bring him food or other amenities. There was no one else. It was maddening. He craved the company of others. He wanted his friends. He wanted his _dad._ Even Ardyn was better than the isolation!

"Know that what you do here is for the good of the people." Ardyn reminded, as he stood up to leave. "I will lead them to salvation, while you can stay here knowing you allowed them that future by resigning yourself to this_._"

The Prince of Lucis didn't wait for an answer, leaving the prisoner behind. He hummed a familiar victory tune to himself as he made his way above ground. He traveled through several recently built passages that only he knew of, as anyone else with that knowledge had unfortunately expired. As he stepped into the bright sunlight of the Citadel, 'Noctis' smiled.

* * *

_Another idea I had. Maybe I'll write something that doesn't leave Noctis in a bad situation next time. ;p_

_Dialogue is probably a bit off but I did my best! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Noctis carefully held the tiny, sleeping infant in his arms. He found himself a little frightened over how fragile the boy seemed to look in his large hands. He was fearful too, of infecting him with the Scourge his body was carrying. But a short time around him would cause no harm, Ardyn had assured. As long as Noctis retained his composure and did not allow the disease to run out from him, there should be very little chance of infection.

The boy, Aries, was adorable. Noctis could even see hints of his own -no, what _used_ to be his own- features in the child. When Aries was awake, his eyes were just like his own had been. A clear, lovely blue rather than the amber colour they were now. And his soft, wispy hair was as black as the night rather than the red-violet tones he now had.

The infant's face reminded Noctis of his father and even Grandfather Mors. There had been many pictures of them both as babies. Regis had liked to go through the old photographs with his son when he was younger. Noctis missed that. He hadn't seen his father in the flesh in over four years now. He hadn't seen or spoken to _anyone_ but Ardyn in over four years now. Up until this little boy.

The imprisoned man was surprised Ardyn had even suggested such a thing to him. But Ardyn was strange. He could be kind one minute and cruel the next. Of course, Noctis had said yes. To be allowed a chance to spend a few hours a week with Aries. How could he not?

Noctis was sitting down, rocking the boy in his arms as he slept. The man felt such an ache in his heart as he watched over infant. He wished _so much_ that things could be different. That he could care for him everyday, instead of the scant few hours he normally had per week.

But that would never be.

Lost in thought, Noctis was startled when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Not metallic like the MT's but lighter, softer. Human.

… _No_. Noctis thought to himself in dread. He clutched Aries closer to him. _Not yet! Had two hours passed already?_

"And how was my darling son today?" Ardyn asked as he arrived, a dark cloak trailing behind him. The elegant silver crown on his head and the Ring on his finger shined under the light. The imposter wore the raiment of a King and Noctis could admit it suited him.

"He was good," Noctis responded softly, looking down at the boy. "Slept the whole time."

"I suppose the penchant for sleep runs very well in my brother's line. He's hardly been awake this entire day," Ardyn chuckled as he made his way over to the bars of Noctis's cell.

"Speaking of my little brother, he's been rather cross with me in regards to you. He's suggesting I am being needlessly cruel in this. Do you believe that to be true?" The former Accursed asked once he was close.

Noctis didn't look at his jailor but stayed gazing at the child before him. Still fast asleep and innocent to everything around him.

_Yes_, the imprisoned man thought.

Here Ardyn was, allowing Noctis to babysit his child for a few hours a week. A little boy that Noctis couldn't help but form such an instant attachment to once he laid eyes upon him. Holding him in his hands left him feeling so many emotions. It left him wanting for a life he could never have_._ It left him feeling so much despair as this could only be temporary.

Soon enough, Aries would grow. He would be able to remember and even speak. And then he would no longer be allowed to see Noctis. Aries would never be allowed to know the man that his father's body really belonged to. And in turn, Noctis would only get to see the boy he had quickly grown to love on TV. Never in person.

But despite that, Noctis didn't want Ardyn to stop bringing his son around. Even through the pain, there was joy in this. In being able to hold the little life in his hands. In being able to care for him, even for such short periods of time. It eased some of the loneliness.

"Is it that difficult of a question?" Ardyn's voice startled Noctis out of his thoughts. "Do you wish for me to stop bringing Aries here?"

"No!" Noctis immediately looked over at his former body and replied with panic in his voice. "Please…"

"Then?" The King of Lucis was smirking.

"I don't think you're being cruel," Noctis lied, knowing what he wanted him to say.

"Ah, wonderful. I will tell my brother as much and maybe he will be silent for a change," Ardyn held his hand up and grinned at the Ring that adorned it. "I shall continue to leave my son in your care."

"Thank you," and Noctis meant it. He was grateful for however much time he could get with Aries.

"As much as I see it pains you, and that is such a _shame_, my boy must return to his carers," Ardyn reminded.

His _carers_, not his mother. As far as Noctis was aware, there was no significant other in Ardyn's life. A surrogate had been paid to bear his child, which had caused a bit of a scandal. But that drama had quieted down eventually as the King was so adored.

Noctis gently moved to a standing position and walked over to Ardyn. The cell door opened and he handed off the little boy he so desperately wanted to clutch to his chest instead. As always, there was a hint of an urge to run. To get _out. _But Noctis ignored it. He knew he would not get far. And losing Ardyn's trust might mean he would leave him alone for long periods of time.

Ardyn had left Noctis alone for a full three months before. It had been as punishment for attempting to escape. One day, the former Chosen had seen on the news that his father had collapsed and been rushed to a hospital. Everything had been chaotic after that with multiple news channels reporting conflicting stories. When Ardyn strolled in the next day with a smug smile on his lips and the Ring on his hand, Noctis had imagined the worst.

When the newly crowned King had opened the door to his cell for dinner that evening, Noctis had pushed him aside and bolted. He only made it a few steps before the collar activated and the MTs surrounded him. Ardyn did not look surprised at what had just happened and just told Noctis he was _disappointed _in him.

After that, the imprisoned man lost many of his privileges. There had been no TV and that meant no news and no way to tell what day or even what time it was. Noctis had been frantic. He hadn't been sure what state his father was in. He'd called out to Ardyn. Begged for an answer. He'd been sick with worry at first. And then loneliness and boredom became almost as painful as time went on with no word from his jailer. He hadn't realized until then how much he craved the company of the man that was his imposter. He had _no one_ else. Streams of the Starscourge ran from his face almost constantly because of his distress.

The former Chosen had broken down and begged for Ardyn to come back. And finally the man relented. Feeling Noctis had been properly punished, he'd then revealed to Noctis that Regis was still alive. Just weakened and no longer able to bear the burden of the Ring.

Noctis felt such relief at the news. Even if he hadn't seen his father in years now, he still cared for him as much as he ever did. He cared for everyone in his former life still. All the memories he had of them were what kept him going sometimes. Knowing they were safe and happy made it feel as if his imprisonment was worth it.

It had taken time but Noctis had regained Ardyn's trust. And now that there was Aries, the imprisoned man didn't want to do anything that could ruin his chances in being able to see him. He didn't have long to spend time with him after all. He wanted to cherish every moment that he could.

"Hello, my darling little child. Your father is here," Ardyn cooed at the baby once he had him in his arms. The infant made a soft sound of discontent at being moved but settled down quickly. "You may return to our friend next week."

Watching them, Noctis wondered if Ardyn would even be a good father to Aries. Regis had been despite being busy most of the time. The former King had tried his best for his son and Noctis wished he had been able to tell him as much. He'd been too lost in his own emotions to do so and now he regretted it.

The imprisoned man wondered… Had Ardyn said that to his father? Had Ardyn pretended to grieve as he lay in a hospital bed? Had Ardyn said all the things Noctis wished he could say to his friends and family? Feeling despair and jealousy rising in his heart, Noctis returned his thoughts to the child instead.

For Aries's sake, Noctis hoped Ardyn would be good to him. Or at least pretend to be. He was a great actor when he wanted to be.

"I thank you for your help, Noctis. I'm afraid we must be off," Ardyn said before turning and beginning to walk away. "Do not worry however, I shall of course see you again soon."

* * *

Even after Ardyn and his son had gone, Noctis continued to stare in the direction they had left.

It _hurt_.

Aries was not his.

Noctis had accepted whatever Ardyn had done. There had been too much good resulting in the former Chancellor's actions for him not too. That body wasn't his anymore. Whatever children Ardyn sired should not feel like they were his.

… But it still _felt_ like it. And it hurt so much to know Noctis would never really be a part of Aries's life. He would just watch the boy's life pass by from the confines of this prison, just like with everyone else he once knew.

Noctis just sat there, feeling no desire to move or do anything at all.

Maybe time would lessen the pain, the former Chosen thought. He hoped so but couldn't quite make himself believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_Dad_?" Golden eyes wide, Noctis could only mouth the word in shock.

Just moments ago, the former heir of Lucis heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He thought nothing of it. Not even the accompanying sound of something on wheels rolling across the floor. It was either an MT or Ardyn with the cart carrying his meals or supplies, he thought to himself. The King of Lucis would no doubt visit today so he assumed it was the latter of the two visitors.

Today was a special day, for Ardyn at least. He never failed to visit Noctis on his own birthday, though the King only came here to wish Noctis a happy birthday instead.

It was a trivial, almost silly, thing but it never failed to make Noctis feel a little upset. It was _not_ his birthday. He was _not _Ardyn. This was _not_ his body. He may have accepted Ardyn's actions, as they truly had bettered Eos, but he refused to accept he was him. He was still Noctis, despite no longer being in his own body.

The imprisoned man moved to stand by the bars, expecting only a single visitor. He was stunned when he saw Ardyn was not alone this time. And it was not a cart he was pushing, but an older man in a wheelchair. The newcomer looked confused as his wheelchair was settled to face the man inside the cell.

Ardyn smirked at Noctis's shocked expression.

Noctis had frozen, unable to comprehend that his _father _was here. It had been so long since he'd seen him. There had been no one other than Ardyn who visited, save Aries. The thought of the boy brought about such feelings of sorrow.

Aries was fifteen years old now, Noctis remembered with an ache, one that had never faded. He was growing into a fine young man. The last time he'd seen him in person was just a few months after he turned two. Then the only place Noctis could see the boy he loved was on TV or on Ardyn's phone when he cared to share pictures or videos of him.

Noctis always held out hope that Ardyn might bring Aries back again one day. But that had never happened. Not yet anyway. But as time passed, the imprisoned man began to question if such a reunion should even take place.

Aries didn't know Noctis. He would not remember the man that occasionally held him or played with him a few hours a week. Aries would not remember laughing and giggling in his arms or smiling up at him. He would not remember the many tears that had been shed for him, the promises that had been made.

Noctis was a stranger to Ardyn's son. Even if they were to meet now, what would come of it? The boy did not know him. Noctis had lost any chance of being an important figure in his life as he grew up. He'd missed out on everything. And that hurt so much.

What would Aries think of this stranger that loved him like a son even though the boy did not know him? Would he be uncomfortable? What if he didn't like Noctis? Could a relationship even be made at this point? One where Aries would treat Noctis like family? Could he be content with less when he just wanted to be able to treat Aries like a son?

Noctis was unsure of it all. And in his mind, he wondered if perhaps it was best he and Aries not meet again.

The man shook these thoughts from his mind before he got lost in them. He'd done so too often. He had to focus on the present.

_So how long had it been then?_ Noctis thought to himself and quickly tallied up the years. Almost twenty years. He'd been in here for almost _twenty years._

It felt so much longer.

Regis looked so much older in the time that passed. Noctis had seen him on the television but it was different to see him in person. His father's hair was almost entirely grey. There were much more wrinkles on his face. He looked exhausted even now. From Ardyn, Noctis knew his father was rarely able to walk more than a few minutes at a time and needed to be in his wheelchair most of the day. The Ring and the Wall had taken quite a heavy toll on him. He'd aged far too quickly.

Noctis's heart ached for his father, from seeing him so weakened as well as seeing him again after so long. He felt tears begin to form in his eyes. The man attempted to blink them back but that just made his vision blur. He could feel his heart pound with both dread and anticipation. He wanted so much to speak. But… Should he? Why did Ardyn bring his dad? There were many questions on his mind.

Regis was staring at Noctis, the surprise and confusion easily visible on his face. The man in the cell was familiar, especially the shocking colour of violet-red hair.

"Noctis? What... Is this place? Why was I left unaware of it? And why is the former Chancellor of Niflheim here of all places?" Regis Lucis Caelum was confused as he glanced away from the prisoner to who he thought was his son behind him. He could even see MTs along the back wall. He believed every one of those machines destroyed several years back.

Noctis felt a sharp pain in his heart. Part of him had been hoping his father would quickly figure out the truth now that they were face to face. Shouldn't a parent be able to _tell? _The man tried to ignore the hurt. He knew he shouldn't feel bad about it. No one in his life was able to tell that their Noctis had been replaced.

"Why don't you answer him, Noctis?" Ardyn chuckled from behind the wheelchair, motioning for Regis to turn back around.

Regis looked back at who he thought the former Chancellor was in confusion. He wondered why his son referred to him by his own name. His name was Ardyn, was it not? Or was his memory failing him now that his body was? He knew he was becoming a tad forgetful, but surely not _that _much.

The former King also wondered why Ardyn was here, in this secret prison he'd never been allowed knowledge of. Regis trusted his son, but what was the point of this? Looking at the man in the cell again, he wondered how Ardyn managed to look mostly unchanged despite the many years since his disappearance. Regis did notice the former Chancellor's face no longer carried the arrogance and disdain it once did. It was much more open, his expression startled and… Pained?

Noctis's mouth went dry at his father's gaze and he could not manage to utter a sound. He couldn't even bring himself to move, let alone speak.

Ardyn... Was going to let his father know the truth? _Now?_ Noctis could admit he had been praying for something like this to happen for a very long time. Yet... He was now terrified of what might happen once the truth had been revealed.

Would his father reject Noctis and choose Ardyn over him despite knowing the truth? His imposter was the perfect son, something Noctis could never be. And if his father did care for his real son still, would this not hurt him deeply? To learn Noctis had been imprisoned in this place for so many years? Was it not better that he never learned the truth? Was it selfish that a part of Noctis wanted his father to know the truth regardless? So that he wouldn't feel so alone and forgotten about anymore?

"Come now, I know you still retain the ability to speak even after all this time. And here I would have assumed you would have had much to say to your father."

"What?" Regis exclaimed. His head whipped around to look behind him. "What madness is this, Noctis. That is not…"

"... _Dad._" Noctis finally croaked, voice breaking. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Regis turned back around. He frowned at the expression the imprisoned man beheld him with. The man looked deeply upset. Though Ardyn had been his enemy at one point, Niflheim and Lucis had long left their enmity behind. The former Chancellor looked so desperate and Regis found his heart aching in sympathy. He may not understand what was going on but this did not seem right. It seemed that the man himself may not be right in his mind if he believed Regis to be his father.

"Noctis, do not make such awful jokes. What is going on? Was this necessary?" Regis demanded with a hint of anger in his tone. He looked back at his son, wanting to know the reason for all this.

"You are not doing a very good job on convincing him, Noctis. I think you may need to put a little more effort into it," Ardyn chuckled. He smiled at the prisoner, but it could only be described as sinister.

The words, expression and tone were so very unlike his son, Regis found himself thinking. Noctis had moments like this over the years but his father brushed them off. He had always believed his son was not cruel by nature and it was likely unintentional. But _this_ was a little hard to ignore.

In the cell, Noctis felt a surge of desperation. His dad could learn the truth. Someone could _know!_

"Dad! It's me… I'm Noctis." Noctis brokenly tried to explain. He stepped forward and grabbed the bars of his cell in his hands. The man felt like he couldn't _breathe. _He just wanted his dad to see him for who he truly was. He couldn't help the sob he emitted as he reached out one hand towards his father through the gap in the bars. "I'm here… I'm right… _Here._"

Regis froze then, feeling an icy chill creep up over him. He could see the utter desperation on this man's face. The tears coming from his golden eyes were real. The former King looked back at his son and saw an unfamiliar, cold yet amused expression on his face.

This... Wasn't some kind of joke. Surely Noctis would not do that to him. But how could the man in the cell be his son? It wasn't possible. Noctis stood right behind him.

But if this was somehow true…

"If I am to believe this… How is it possible? And... How long?" Regis's voice was steady and calm despite his inner turmoil. A part of him did not wish to know the answers to his questions. Looking at the sheer desperation on the prisoner's face, Regis knew he would not like them. The former King prayed that he was dreaming and that he would awaken in his bed at any moment. This was not what he was expecting when his son asked to show him something important that morning.

Noctis lowered his arm and looked down. He didn't want to answer. Regis turned to look at the man behind him, who gave him a smile in return.

"I assure you it was quite possible, though I will spare you finer details. What I've accomplished was not easy and it is unlikely it can ever be done again. And I would say… About twenty years since I took this body? Give or take a few months," Ardyn revealed nonchalantly. He did not seem the least bit bothered by what he just admitted.

Ardyn saw Regis's eyes widen in shock and he continued, "if it at all eases your heart, I found you to be an excellent father in these twenty years. Better than my own even. I suppose it is a bit of a shame that your son could not experience that while locked in this place. Other than myself, you are the first visitor in a _very_ long time."

Now it was Regis's turn to freeze. He turned back towards the prisoner, eyes wide in absolute horror. His son, his _Noctis_, looked at him with such a sorrowful expression. He had been here that long? Locked away from the world?

_It could not be…_

A moment later, Regis had swiftly pushed himself out of his chair to stand upright. Ardyn backed away as the wheelchair clattered onto its side from his occupant's swift departure.

Regis turned around and called upon his magic. It had not heeded his call for some time but he did not care. He found the thread of his magic and _forced_ it to blaze into life once more. His Armiger shimmered into existence, surrounding him. The turmoil he felt allowed him to summon his magic despite the toll it would take on his body.

"Dad, no!" Noctis attempted to stop his father. He could not be allowed to harm Ardyn. And the man in question might not hesitate to hurt Regis if he felt threatened.

Ardyn just grinned at the many trembling blades pointed in his direction. His 'father' would not be able to keep that magic up for long. He was too weak.

The imposter felt no fear as the blades shot towards him. He moved not a single muscle as the Ring of the Lucii on his finger shined bright and an ethereal blue figure emerged before him.

The Founder King swiftly held his hand out and a barrier formed around the both of them. Regis's swords cracked against the shield and disappeared. A massive wave of fire magic was then cast at them and washed over the barrier. It easily held against the attack.

"Is this necessary?" Somnus asked, turning his head slightly as he held the barrier so he could look over at his brother. He did not wear the armor of a Lucii but came in his human guise.

"No," Ardyn replied with a grin, "but I am certainly enjoying it."

Regis collapsed after the attack, his body completely spent. His breath came in ragged gasps as he knelt on the floor.

"Dad!" Noctis tried to reach out to him again. But he was too far. He felt another wave of tears flow from his eyes at his inability to make sure he was alright.

"Why…" Regis looked at the Lucii in utter betrayal. He'd seen him several times, summoned by his son's imposter. The former King had been amazed at how much the Mystic looked like Noctis. They'd never spoken however, the Lucii being dismissed before Regis had a chance to near him. Even so, why was he protecting the man that ruined his son's life? A moment later, Regis realized the reason. "... You were aware of this."

Somnus did not hesitate meeting the Father's eyes, though the ancient King found himself ashamed.

"Yes. The Gods and the Lucii are aware of this man's actions. We have allowed it," the Founder King admitted.

"_Why?_" Regis cried out his question. He did not understand.

"Revenge," Ardyn responded simply and with a grin. Regis received no further explanation from him.

"Tell me," Regis pleaded, "_tell me why this was necessary!"_

Somnus looked over at his brother. When he made no move to stop him, he spoke, "the reason is well known to our line. In the name of the future and the destruction of the Starscourge we must fulfill the Prophecy. Ardyn has stolen the body of the Chosen... Yet he has agreed to take on the duty of its eradication. As he is our only hope against the Starscourge, we will not stop him… No matter what wrongs he commits during his stolen life."

"I offer a prosperous future under my reign, something neither you nor your son could ever hope to achieve on your own. All I required in return was a few simple pleasures," Ardyn added.

Regis was quiet after. He felt a wave of searing hatred as well as grief. He closed his eyes. He had so many questions.

"... You all kept this from me," The hurt in Regis's voice was palatable when he spoke again. The Lucii and the Gods. They had left him in the dark. Regis knew his son was going to be a sacrifice. But he never expected it to be like _this._

In his cell, Noctis wished he was free. He wished to comfort his father. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and tell him it was alright. That he was here now. That he was glad he still loved him. He could see that from his grief.

"Yes," Somnus had nothing more to say. No excuses, no explanations that could make things better. He had always done everything in hopes of a future free of the Starscourge. He would continue to do that, even now.

Regis's body shook in his disbelief. He again wished this was all a dream. But he knew that wish would not be granted. He turned towards the prisoner, _his son_. He was almost afraid to face him. He was so ashamed with himself. What kind of father could not recognize that their son had been replaced by another?

"My son… Noctis... I am sorry. I am so very _sorry_," Regis took a deep, shuddering breath. He tried to keep his trembling under control. He shifted himself closer to the cell. "I tried… I tried so hard for you to have a semblance of normal life. I knew of the fate destiny had in store for you but I wished to spare you from it as long as possible. All I desired in this life was your happiness. I've failed in that, Noctis. I've failed you. I could not even recognize my own son from another."

The older man reached to take Noctis's hand, unfamiliar though it was in that body. His son was crying, his tears dripping onto the floor.

"I would have never wished this for you. Oh, how you must have been lonely," Regis voice finally broke and he sobbed.

"Dad… It's okay," Noctis tried to console his father through his own tears, "it's better this way… Ardyn is… Making things better. I'm okay with this. Everything will be better in the end. That's all that matters."

Regis reached through the bars and pulled Noctis to him, hugging him tight. Noctis too wrapped his arms around his father. Both father and son held each other in an embrace, despite the uncomfortable metal separating them. They ignored the other two in the room, focusing solely on one another.

"Such a touching and painful reunion," Ardyn sighed, enjoying every moment of it. "It was well worth the wait."

"You disgust me," Somnus hissed softly.

"Somnus!" Ardyn feigned shock. He moved closer to whisper the next part, "what a _terrible_ thing to say to your own blood. And on my _birthday_ no less. Can you not treat me like family on this day at least?"

Somnus narrowed his eyes but said nothing. His brother just smiled at his lack of response.

"Despite your feelings on the matter, I know you will protect me. All of you, the Gods included, must do everything in your power to keep me from harm," Ardyn chuckled, "and of course, I feel I must take advantage of that as much as possible."

Ardyn was right of course. Somnus stayed by his brother's side in case Regis attempted something else. After all that had been sacrificed in its name, the Prophecy must be fulfilled.

"I wonder what emotions you are feeling right now, Somnus. Does it bother you that you allowed this? Do you feel guilty?" Ardyn mused, "or has your heart turned to stone after nearly two thousand years of waiting? Have you long accepted the sins you and others must commit for the future of humanity?"

Somnus refused to look at his brother. And neither did he stare at the former Chosen or Father, trying to offer them some semblance of privacy. The two were now speaking to one another in hushed whispers.

The Founder King just grit his teeth and wished wholeheartedly this could be over soon. He knew the time was nearing, that could only be the reason Ardyn was allowing this reunion to take place. Noctis may soon learn the reason for all of this and finally be allowed his freedom from his prison. Even if that could only happen in death.

"You can't hide your emotions from me, Somnus. You never could," Ardyn laughed, uncaring if his brother did not wish to speak. "Do not worry, I have other reunions in mind if this one wasn't to your liking. I want you in particular to understand exactly what you have allowed me to do."

"Trust me brother, I understand," Somnus murmured finally.

* * *

The Mystic continued to stay by Ardyn's side as the two other occupants in the room grieved.

Regis refused to leave but Noctis managed to convince his father to return so he could at least rest in his chambers. His father promised to be back the next day. And every day thereafter.

While Noctis had been speaking with his father, he had caught Ardyn motioning something to him. The imposter placed a finger on his lips in a shushing motion. Knowing what he wanted, Noctis made his father swear not to tell a soul of the truth. It would cause far too many problems. There was no need for that to happen, not now when the world had been at peace. His father had hesitantly agreed, made to swear on Noctis's own life.

Regis refused to any help in picking up his wheelchair. It took time but he managed to do it himself and then seat himself upon it. He left then, refusing to look at the ones who'd lied to and betrayed him.

Somnus too had then left, returning to the Ring's embrace with no word before his sudden departure. Noctis noticed the Lucii gaze at him for a few brief moments before he averted his eyes, as if ashamed, and then he was gone.

"My brother always lacked manners but you are nothing like him, isn't that right Noct?" Ardyn sighed after the two were alone. The imprisoned man had still not been able to stop his tears. It seemed as if he had been able to hold back the Starscourge as it was only now that it began to leak from his eyes.

Noctis's tear and Starscourge streaked face looked towards Ardyn. There was no anger, just sorrow and resignation.

"You understand your father is quite weak from the usage of the Ring," Ardyn said. "I graciously offered you the opportunity to see him in the flesh. And even more than that, I allowed you a chance to speak the truth. Don't you think your King deserves some gratitude?"

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Noctis's voice was hoarse and it shook as he responded. The man did find himself grateful even if Ardyn found some sick amusement in what transpired today. He just wished it hadn't hurt his father as much as it did.

… Noctis wondered what happened down here to make him like this. To willingly thank the man that caused such emotional turmoil. A man that seemed to get off on the suffering of others.

"Good boy," Ardyn was delighted with his response, "and of course such good manners deserves a reward. I will allow of course allow Regis to visit you until the day his body fails him. I fear however, that may not give the two of you much time. Make sure to make the most of it."

Noctis nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He didn't want to think about that. He'd _just _been reunited with his father. To lose him so quickly after...

Soon after, Ardyn departed and Noctis was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

_A sort of late birthday fic for Ardyn. _

_I really wanted to do more with this one but I had to cut out a bunch of stuff I couldn't quite write properly. It might end up sounding a little abrupt a times, and I didn't quite know how to end it. Apologies for that! ^.^'_

_Thank you for reading anyway!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Your Majesty… That's absurd," Ignis frowned before continuing, "is this supposed to be some kind of prank?"

"Dude, really?" Prompto laughed from beside the King's Advisor, "did you lose a bet with someone? Was this your dare?"

"Well, I guess the King isn't as serious as we thought he was," Gladio rolled his eyes at the lame joke. It was almost a surprise for Noctis to even attempt something like this. He'd been different for a while now. Even before he became King. He'd quickly lost his former lackadaisical attitude and grew into his responsibilities. Their friend actually seemed almost too eager for his looming role as regent when before he'd dreaded it.

Maybe it was the pressure and responsibility of the position but Noctis had changed even further afterwards. He no longer laughed or joked about trivial things like they used to. When he did find something funny or attempted humour, his jokes seemed far more venomous. He seemed content with his life but his amusement at certain situations could be unsettling at times.

Regardless of these changes, Noctis and his three friends had been as close. It was nice to see a little of the old Noctis come back, Gladio thought to himself. It was a weird way to show it though. Like any one of them would believe that their King had been an imposter for the last two decades. Gladio continued with a small smile, "I was afraid we lost you for a while."

"My friends... I do not jest," the King chuckled as he sat on his Throne. Only he and his friends were in the throne room that evening. Their King had called for just his three closest companions and dismissed the rest, "the person seated before you, your King and the man you've called your friend these many years is not your Noctis. Over twenty years ago, your dear friend's body was overtaken by another."

The three friends looked at each other and frowned. What the hell was Noctis thinking? Like they'd really believe such a preposterous story.

It was Ignis that spoke next, "Noctis… This is very unlike you. Did Aries have a hand in this?"

Perhaps the King's son had convinced his father to try such a joke. Aries could be a bit of a troublemaker at times. He was very different from Noctis as a teen, far more studious and driven. He wished to be like his father as he was now. A great King and hero all across the entirety of Eos. Noctis had come a long way from his former self, Ignis thought with pride when remembering all of this.

"Wait!" Prompto suddenly exclaimed, stepping forward. "Is this some reality TV thing? Like those shows that have people play practical jokes? Are we being recorded? Is there a hidden camera somewhere?"

The blonde man began to look around the room, trying to find said hidden cameras.

"I don't think our King is really into that sort of thing… I think," Gladio said.

Noctis laughed loudly, causing his three friends to look at him. He shook his head and said, "it is actually quite amusing how well I've integrated into the Chosen's life. Not a single one of you noticed anything amiss, not his people, not his beloved father, not his closest companions. Here I sit, revealing the truth of our circumstances and still you deny it."

Noctis's friends were rather perturbed at their King's response to them.

"Tell me then. What must I do to convince you? Must I swear on the name of the former, and recently departed, King Regis? Perhaps the life of Crown Prince Aries? I will gladly do both if that is what it will take."

"Noctis," Ignis scolded, aghast he'd spoken of his father in such a way for a joke. It had only been a few months since the former King's death. It was true that there seemed to be some sort of tension between father and son before the elder's passing but it did not warrant this disrespect. Both Gladio and Prompto seemed rather shocked as well.

Noctis didn't take the hint, rising up in his seat and stating, "I swear upon the lives of the 113th monarch and Crown Prince of Lucis that what I've said is no jest. Twenty years ago, a man took the place of your Prince. Through means that cannot be replicated... I, Ardyn Izunia, former Chancellor of Niflheim took the body of your Prince while he was left on my own. Since then, it has been I that built this Kingdom up from the ashes of its former glory, it has been I that has led this world to a future without conflict, it is I that is to be the savior of Eos. Your Noctis had no part in this. No, he has been sequestered entirely away from his former life."

No one spoke, not for a while. The three friends were processing this information.

"This is… Not a joke?" Prompto finally ventured.

"It is not," the man they thought their friend smirked at them, "though, I will assume you must wish it to be."

* * *

It didn't register in their minds that something like this could even remotely be true. Not at first.

Prompto could only think to himself, the man he'd known for the last twenty years wasn't Noctis? It hadn't been his friend he'd spoken to about his insecurities? It hadn't been Noctis he'd finally revealed the truth of his heritage? That he'd been adopted and was from really Niflheim. It hadn't been Noctis that accepted him and told him his blood meant nothing, as long as they remained friends?

Noctis had been acting a little odd for a while, Prompto did recall, but he assumed it was all the stress he was under. The blonde thought he'd just snapped one day, but in a sort of good way. He ended up doing so much for his dad and the kingdom in just a short time. He'd almost single handedly stopped Niflheim.

Prompto and he did not have as much as they used to to hang out but that was part of growing up. The blonde was trying to start his own family, he had a career and Noctis was fairly busy running almost the entire world at this point. Regardless, the blonde still texted Noctis every day… Or at least who he thought was his friend. But in reality, if this was true... He'd been texting the _Chancellor of Niflheim_?

That couldn't be true. It just… Couldn't. Prompto didn't know how to deal with it if it was.

Similar thoughts were swirling in Gladio's mind. If this was true… Had the Shield of the Prince truly not realized his charge had been replaced? Had he been that blind? Too willing to accept an imposter that did everything he thought a Prince should? Gladio had been delighted that Noctis suddenly began taking his responsibilities seriously. Yes, it was strange but he'd never questioned it. He figured the kid finally grew up. He'd been impressed with his changes, just like his own father and Cor had been.

So all this time, Gladio had failed his duty from the beginning? He'd let his charge be 'sequestered from his former life', as _this Ardyn_ put it, while he protected the man responsible for it? It hadn't been Noctis he'd told he was proud of? It hadn't been Noctis he'd once gotten so drunk with for his bachelor party as both Prompto and Ignis watched on in amusement? Where Gladio had finally apologized for pushing Noctis so hard and admitted he viewed him like a brother. It hadn't been Noctis he'd had as his best man for his wedding? It hadn't been Noctis who'd he'd allowed to name his eldest daughter? It had been some higher up from Niflheim?

It… Didn't make _sense_.

Ignis felt devastated, a pit of dread forming in his stomach at the thought of this being true. Noctis was his dearest friend, his brother. They'd known each other since childhood. How could Ignis have missed seeing that his charge had been replaced? Or had he purposely ignored it when 'Noctis' had become the perfect Prince he always desired him to be? It was easier to not think about all the small changes, not when he felt such relief that Noctis was finally taking up his duties as Crown Prince. He'd ignored the peculiarities, just because 'Noctis' was doing what he should have been.

It may be that all this time Ignis had been treating a stranger like his brother. The boy he'd learned to cook for, the boy he'd desired wholeheartedly to see as the happy child he'd once been before the Daemon attack… He'd allowed another to take his place so _easily_?

_No._ Ignis thought to himself. He could not have let that happen.

He prayed that this was not so.

* * *

So many thoughts swirled around the minds of the three companions. How could this be possible? Was this even true? And if it was, what technology could allow Niflheim to do such a thing? And if they could do it once, could they have done it to others? How much of Lucis had been infiltrated?

And two of the biggest questions of all were… Just _where_ was Noctis now? And _why _reveal this?

"If I were to believe your words as truth, why would you reveal this to us?" Ignis clenched his fists, praying that this was not true. The implications were horrifying. Perhaps Noctis was just playing some cruel joke on them all. "And where is the real Noctis?"

"Oh, do not fret over him. He is alive and well."

"Is he?" Ignis challenged, already thinking of all the things that could have been done to him as a prisoner.

"Of course. I've made sure he's been well taken care of. He has everything he would want, all the basic amenities and then some. He has been treated extraordinary well for a prisoner... He does have my old body after all."

"Why… Tell us this?" Gladio asked, his voice rough as he tried to not show any emotion. He didn't know how to deal with this situation.

"Because I wish to offer you the opportunity to bring him back," Ardyn responded with an almost innocent looking smile on his face. "I of course cannot return this body but I can allow him to come home."

"Just like that?" Prompto murmured, puzzled. He felt as if something was up.

Ignis felt the same, "you can't have just risked your entire twenty year scheme. After all this are we to believe you've just had a change of heart? There is something else to this."

"So suspicious of your King..." Ardyn chuckled, "but you are correct."

"So what is it?" Gladio questioned before the other two could.

"If you are to free your dear Noctis, I will inform the world of what has transpired. Everything you know, I will then reveal to the masses."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Prompto asked, looking to Gladio. The Shield was unsure and shrugged at the questioning look his friend gave him.

"... Perhaps not." Ignis said, thinking about it thoroughly. There were far too many things that would go wrong if such information was revealed and believed. It was preposterous sounding, however, it _had_ been revealed that Niflheim had the ability to produce cloned humans. Ignis had not been privy to the finer details as the operations had been systematically taken down by their 'Prince'. The buildings and records were destroyed so that none could reproduce the methods of creating such soldiers. The truth that MTs were created of cloned humans and Starscourge was common knowledge now, even in Lucis. It was not something that could be kept secret after ties between the two nations had been formed.

People likely _would _believe Ardyn, at least maybe in that the King had been replaced by a clone of some sort. Not all of course, but Ignis could see the damage even a few people believing this could cause. Misinformation, rumours and conspiracies spread faster than a wildfire. Such a thing could threaten the peace that settled across Eos… Especially when the 'King of Eos', as he had been lovingly dubbed, spewed such information out of his own mouth.

Many in Lucis might reject Ardyn's rule entirely if they believed it. They may see this as nothing more than a successful Niflheim ploy to take over Lucis. Accordo and Tenebrae might feel the same. Some might want the real Noctis to reclaim his place as King, if they believed such a thing that bodies could be swapped. Or if they believed he was kept elsewhere. It might even be that many people would see the good this imposter had done and support him instead. Would both sides war if they disagreed on this? Would this cause a resurgence in the enmity between Lucis and Niflheim? So much ill could happen and in so many ways. And if things did end in such dire circumstances, it seemed Ardyn might make sure they did. He held too much power, regardless of whether or not people believed him.

This would not end well for Eos.

"Such an act might destroy the peace achieved. What would be the point of that after you've supposedly done so much to bring the world to this state? What would you gain from telling us this?" Ignis demanded. He could not understand any reason for keeping such a charade for so long and then revealing the truth like this. Had this man desired power so badly he'd taken over their friend's rightful place? But then why give up his charade _now_?

"Amusement," the man easily admitted. "I wish to know the depth of your loyalty. Will you rescue your long lost friend or will you leave him to his fate for the world's benefit? He is not in any harm's way and is in fine health. After so long, he's even grown used to his life. I've been keeping him informed of his friends and family and that has kept him placated."

The three friends felt a wave of guilt. Twenty years of imprisonment. They could not even imagine what that must feel like.

"... _Amusement_?" Gladio growled in anger, taking a step forward. He was beginning to accept the man before them was not Noctis, not with the way he was acting now. His friend would never be capable of this kind of facade. "This is just some game to you?"

Ignis and Prompto held Gladio back before he could go any further. The Shield allowed them, narrowing his eyes at the man on the Throne. The man who did not belong there. Ardyn just smirked, causing another wave of anger to wash over Gladio.

"I see that you are finally beginning to believe me," Ardyn grinned triumphantly. "I will say again that I am allowing you the opportunity to bring your Noctis back. However, before you go making any hasty decisions… Remember that the man you've known as your King and friend these last 20 years has been _me_."

Ardyn leaned forward, smirking at the three before them, "I've known you longer than poor Noctis has. I've been the one you have come to for aid. I am Aries's father and raised the boy since birth. I was the one that repaired the ties between the many nations, ending hundreds of years of hostility. If your Noctis was released, do you think he'd be content to stay in the shadows? Do you think he would not want his body back? Even if it were possible, could he lead as I have? He is the same boy he has always been. He was, rather unfortunately, given no opportunity to grow in his prison."

The three friends looked at each other, silent.

"And if this scandal was brought to light, do you believe the people of Lucis would accept it? That an agent of Niflheim was so easily able to integrate into their Royal Family and wrest control of their nation? Perhaps the seeds of doubts and rebellion would be sown in their hearts… And the peace that I have achieved would crumble as the people begin to war once more."

Silence. Deafening silence.

"And I must mention too, that it is only this body that has the capability of cleansing the Starscourge and Daemons from this world. It has been a desire of mine to see this though, however, the thought my former body running around might put me ill at ease to continue to follow the Prophecy set out for me," Ardyn continued on. That Noctis was the Chosen King to cleanse the Darkness was also common knowledge among the people. Since the former monarch's death, only Ardyn and the Gods remained to know what exactly it would entail however. "... Perhaps it might be best to let things remain as is. To never allow the world to know of this truth. For the sake of Eos and humanity. It is true that poor Noctis would be left alone... But what a small price to pay in the grand scheme of things."

"The Gods…" Ignis interrupted. Surely the Gods, or even the old Kings, would have done _something_ to stop this? If this was true, that is. And... Had King Regis known? Had the Astrals and Kings not informed him? They should have been able to tell when Ardyn and they journeyed to receive their blessings.

Part of Ignis was wishing someone would jump out to tell them it was all just a joke like that program Prompto thought this might be. He found himself taking a moment to glance around for a camera, praying to find one.

Ardyn laughed at the mention of the Astrals. His expression was gleeful as he spoke next, "the Gods are aware and do _nothing_ to stop this. They have accepted that I am a better choice for the future of this planet. It might be best that you do the same and keep this secret to the grave. I will let you know that even the _noble_ King Regis kept his silence once he learned the truth of this matter."

That the three friends were shocked was an understatement. What Ardyn said _could not_ be true.

Could it?

"I don't… Understand," Gladio could only manage. This was too big of a revelation to handle. It was too much at once. Both Ignis and Prompto felt the same.

"All will be revealed to you when the time of the Prophecy nears," Ardyn responded, rising from his seat to stand, "but for now, I will take my leave so you may collect your thoughts. All I would like to say in conclusion is that I have spoken no lie to you today. You may believe what you wish."

"No, wait!" Ignis made a move as if to stop him.

"Do not worry. I will call upon you again tomorrow night. If you heed my summons, I will assume you wish to release the former Prince. I will gladly reveal his location to you... But if you choose not to heed them, I will never bring up this matter again. It will be as if this conversation _never_ happened. I shall make sure nothing risks the peace this world has suffered for. I will cleanse this world of the Darkness that plagues it just as it is foretold. Humanity will live free of the terrors of the night once my duty is complete."

Before anything else could be said or done, Ardyn warped out of sight.

* * *

Ignis, Gladio and Prompto were left there to think about everything they learned today. No one said a word at first, each lost in their own thoughts.

The silence was quickly broken by a ping from each of their phones. All three at once. Startled, the men quickly glanced at their phones. There was a message. From 'Noctis'.

_On the off chance you still do not believe me, this may prove it to you. _

There was a link to a video. Each of the friends looked at each other before tapping on it.

* * *

"Your friends have been informed about our circumstances," Ardyn casually remarked as Noctis and he sat across one another for dinner. It was rather late for it, but Noctis didn't mind. Today the MTs with Ardyn had brought grilled barramundi. There was a side of salad but Noctis didn't complain. He'd quickly learned to eat everything on his plate lest Ardyn reprimand him. He disliked disappointing him.

Noctis dropped his fork from his suddenly nerveless fingers. It hit his plate with a clatter, bouncing off onto the table.

"... What?" The prisoner could only manage, his golden eyes wide in shock. He trembled slightly. His friends… Knew?

Ardyn continued to eat his fish, as if he had said nothing out of the ordinary. He didn't say a word and took a sip of the wine he'd chosen to bring.

"You… Told them everything?" Noctis asked softly. It had hurt when his dad learned the truth but his son had also been so happy to see him again. It was almost equally painful as it was joyous. The man tried to swallow the lump in his throat in thinking of his father. His dad had passed a few months ago. He still wasn't over his death though they'd all known it was coming. Noctis hadn't been able to attend his funeral, only able to see it on TV.

The former Prince had broken down in tears so many times since. He'd felt a yawning emptiness now that it was only Ardyn that knew the truth. He felt so lonely, almost more than before.

But now… Might his friends visit Noctis? After all this time? Would they even like him still? A failure that had done nothing these last twenty years?

"Well... Not quite everything," Ardyn chuckled, breaking Noctis from his thoughts. The King wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin, "they've been informed I took your body. They know I've locked you away for the duration. They were quite horrified."

"You did something," Noctis accused, even as he felt his spirits lift at knowing his friends thought his situation was wrong. Of course Ardyn must have said or done something. Ardyn would do nothing like this unless it benefited him in some way or brought him some sort of amusement.

"You are so suspicious of your benefactor," Ardyn sighed like he'd been wronged too many times.

"You've given me few reasons not to be," Noctis responded. His words held no anger though. This was just how things were. Whatever Ardyn did, Noctis would have to bear it. This was his life and he had accepted it.

"I will admit that is rather accurate," the King agreed. He then abruptly asked, "do you think they will come for you now that they know the truth?"

One day far into the past, Noctis might have said yes without hesitation. He was unsure now. He wanted to believe they would.

Noctis nodded. He wasn't sure just what Ardyn said but his friends might come to him, even if only to see if Ardyn was telling the truth.

"Do you now?" Ardyn murmured, a glint in his eyes. "Well, that remains to be seen. I've given them time to reflect on what has been revealed. All they must do now is ask and I will lead them straight to you."

Despite his suspicion, Noctis couldn't help the spark of joy at the thought of seeing his friends again. It might hurt, just like it did for his dad, but he hadn't forgotten them. He'd missed them all these years. If they still wanted Noctis as their friend, he would gladly welcome them into his life once more

* * *

Gladio didn't look at his friends and neither did they look at him in turn. They'd all watched the video Ardyn sent them. It wasn't a full video, but clips of an imprisoned man being visited by the late King. It was a montage of various little snippets, some so personal if felt _wrong _to watch them. The men's hearts ached for the two in the video, the pain they showed so visibly.

From that video, the three men learned that Ardyn did seem to be speaking the truth. Regis was aware of everything. For how long, they were unsure. But regardless, the late King knew and did nothing. He'd let his son rot in some cell that he must have only visited on occasion. They couldn't tell where it was, or how often Regis might have gone there. The ailing man still traveled to and from Insomnia, usually once per week, prior to his death.

Ardyn was a monster. A sick, twisted man that took enjoyment out of the suffering of their friend. They understood that now. Had he wanted to, Ardyn was fully capable of maintaining his facade until his death. But instead he desired to hurt Noctis, his father and them as well?

The three men wondered how they could have mistaken Ardyn for Noctis. How had they been fooled so thoroughly? Again, the three men felt a wave of guilt wash over them. And of hopelessness.

… Because as much as they wished to release Noctis, they could see how Ardyn had benefited the world. He was still needed to save it. Even Regis had seen this.

Ignis, Gladio and Prompto thought long and hard about the decision they would make today. It should have been easy. They of course should save Noctis. He'd done nothing wrong and was suffering. How could they not save him from a life of confinement?

However, it _wasn't_ that easy.

For Gladio, it had been Ardyn who'd introduced him to his girlfriend, now wife. It had been Ardyn he'd protected and trained almost every day with. It had been Ardyn that his daughters called their favourite Uncle. For twenty long years… It had all been Ardyn. An enemy of Lucis, someone in bed with the late Emperor Ledolas and Verstael Besithia.

For Ignis, it had been Ardyn who'd begun to bake with him during his very limited spare time, showing interest in helping him make treats they both enjoyed. It had been Ardyn who'd helped him find and take down the corruption in Insomnia's elites when he'd discovered such information. It had been Ardyn that asked for his help in drafting policies that would better the lives of those less fortunate in Insomnia. It had been Ardyn who ended the war and fostered the relations between the nations. It had been the Chancellor of Niflheim, an imposter, that helped fix their broken world.

For Prompto, it had been Ardyn who he trusted enough to reveal the truth he'd been keeping to himself for so many years. It was Ardyn that helped him find a career he loved more than anything. It was Ardyn that helped him cope and heal from his many insecurities. It had been Ardyn that encouraged him to better himself.

As much as it might be a betrayal to say this… Now that they had the time to focus on their feelings, the three could not help but feel something that was _not_ hatred for the man who'd imprisoned their friend. For the man who they knew for even _longer_ than Noctis.

If it was true even the King Regis allowed this… Did that mean he thought leaving Noctis there was the best option? His own _father_? This must have been the reason for the tension between the current and former King.

A part of each of them wished they'd never learned the truth, so they could be oblivious to it all like so many others were. So that they could live their lives without the guilt that would follow them.

In the end, the three made their decision independently of one another. But it was the same for them all.

* * *

The first night passed in a haze, Noctis unable to sleep. His mind stayed on his friends and their possible reunion. Any little sound caused the man to startle, believing they were coming.

Noctis knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. He should have learned by now. But he couldn't help himself. His father had been allowed to visit with no issue, maybe his friends would too?

The next day passed slowly as the prisoner kept his eyes outside of the cell in the direction of the exit. He'd self consciously tried to make himself look more presentable, dressing in some finer clothing Ardyn had brought for him on occasion. He'd always wondered what the point was when he was never allowed out. No one but Ardyn, and for a short time his father, was able to see him anyway.

Now, Noctis was a little grateful for the clothing. He took care in his appearance that day, despite never feeling accepting of this body as his own.

The prisoner waited, hopes high.

… But no one came.

That evening came and went with no sign of Ignis, Gladio or Prompto. Noctis felt his heart break a little. Maybe… They would come another time?

The next night passed with no visitors, the prisoner once again waiting by his cell door the majority of the day. It hurt even more than the day prior.

One more night and still no sign of anyone but the MTs. Soon, a week had passed and only Ardyn arrived. He did not mention anything about the conversation the previous week. Noctis did not try to bring it up either. He couldn't manage to finish his meal that day. The King didn't comment on it, not reprimanding him for once.

It took a month before Noctis's hopes finally began to wither and die. No one but Ardyn had come to visit. His former friends decided to leave him here. Noctis knew his captor must have said something to them, threatened or implied _something_ that made them decide to abandon him here. Or maybe… That's just what he hoped he'd done.

Maybe they just _liked _Ardyn more. He was the perfect King after all. He was the kind of man they probably always wished Noctis would be. Maybe they didn't even want to see the old Noctis after learning the truth.

The man found that… He couldn't blame his former friends.

Noctis further resigned himself to his fate. He did not cry, not this time.

* * *

It was all over the media. A week after Aries's 18th birthday, Noctis had entered the Crystal. He would return and cleanse the world of the Starscourge. Though the Darkness was pushed back, it was not defeated. Daemons still spawned in the night and lurked in the dark corners of Eos. They still took the lives of humans unfortunate enough to cross their paths.

It was only then that the knowledge was revealed that ridding the world of the Scourge required the life of the King. The people of Eos grieved for something that had not yet come to pass. They praised the man that saved them once, and would save them again. A celebration was held. A parade was organized.

Aries gave an emotional speech about his father, having also just learned of the fate of the Chosen by the King before he entered the Crystal. With tears in his eyes, the Crown Prince told the world that he was proud of his father, that he was grateful to be raised by a man like him. A man that had done everything to better the world he lived in and now willing to sacrifice himself for it. He stated that his father would go down as the greatest King in history and that he himself would strive to uphold the values his father instilled in him. He too would strive to better Eos.

After the celebrations, the world waited with bated breath for their King's return.

* * *

Gladio, Prompto and Ignis took the opportunity granted to them once Ardyn entered the Crystal. They now had the freedom to search for Noctis without the risk of the King learning of their endeavors. They weren't sure what they would say, what they would do but they just wanted to _see_ Noctis at least.

The guilt had haunted them for years now. There was not a day they did not remember what they allowed to happen. All for the sake of Eos... And perhaps out of selfishness as well. Their lives were going well and bringing Noctis back would have caused such upheaval. It had been easier to pretend nothing was wrong.

It took months but the men finally found Noctis's prison under their own noses, right beneath the Citadel. It had been uncovered by accident by one of the staff. A passageway opened up as the woman was tending to the gardens. She'd immediately called the King's Advisor, fearing she'd done something wrong.

Ignis had been with Gladio and Prompto at the time and the three returned to the Citadel. The Advisor was unaware of such a passage existing and was immediately suspicious, especially when he realized it was newly built. They'd entered it regardless, wanting to know what it might contain within.

The men had been hopeful when they glimpsed the cell at the end of the winding passages, feeling they'd finally found the location of the real Noctis.

But it was not to be.

Because they found _no one_. Just an empty cell where it seemed someone had once lived, and for quite some time.

* * *

_This one was such a struggle, especially the dialogue. I was debating cutting out everything before Noctis's interaction with Ardyn and just having a very short chapter with the rest of that plus some other stuff I decided to cut out. I'm deciding to keep the first part but I know everything probably sounds pretty off. I just didn't know what to do with it at this point or how any of the characters would talk/react in this scenario. D:_

_Everyone would probably question all of this more but I really ran out of steam trying to finish this. I kept trying to add dialogue to have them question Ardyn more but it wasn't fitting in nicely. I gave up, sorry. ^.^' Hope this still works enough that it is enjoyable to read! If not, I'm again really sorry. _

_Well, this story is getting close to being done at least. I still have one chapter left of this but that may take a while to finish up just like this did._

_As always, thank you for reading!_


End file.
